


Non-Telluric

by klines



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, whhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klines/pseuds/klines
Summary: This is basically something I'm doing for my friend to read. Sex warning? uh





	Non-Telluric

w/note: This is a first draft written at 3 am in the morning, don't expect something good, but hey, it's still a start

 

He gets to his locker and pulls out five very heavy textbooks. He’s pretty sure he’s never even going to actually use these during the year, what’s the point of buying these? Then suddenly, a guy opens the locker next to him and starts stuffing his books inside, and oh, there’s another guy. Kevin chose this place and has been choosing this place for three years, and no one has ever used the locker next to him throughout the years. Well, that’s except when they first started their whole ‘’4 years of bullshit’’ marathon, as known as high school. His twin sister, Kelly, used the locker next to him for one and a half day, found some new friends, wanted to be closer to those new girls, and then used the words, ‘’It’s not you or them, this place just creeps me out, it’s at the end and it’s gloomy as hell. Plus, I wanna be closer to my homeroom. We cool?’’ His answer had been a shrug and a ‘’Yeah, okay.’’. He didn’t care about these kinds of things, he chose that place to be isolated from all the drama and people anyway, so why did this guy had to come and choose the locker just right next to him? Who was he, anyway?

 

He closes his locker door slowly to get a better look at the guy and, oh, shit. Things could have actually been better right now, but they’re not, and he’s now staring at the boy with a bright red jacket, a football player, he’s assuming it’s a popular one, but when he looks at the face of the guy, he knows he fucked up good this time. Flushed cheeks from probably a morning run, sharp jawline, perfectly combed blonde hair - and Kevin thinks to himself, if he just came back from a run, how does he even have that hair?- and deep, dark brown eyes that are staring at him. Ah. Shit. Staring at him. Kevin sees those eyes just go down on his lips and then up again where the guy’s just looking into his eyes, into him, and Kevin feels vulnerable and exposed. The guy next to the guy interrupts their eye-fucking session by saying, ‘’Hey, the hell you looking at?’’. 

The guy’s shoulders suddenly stiffen at the sound of his friend, not looking at Kevin the way he was before. Not deep or soft, just looking. He looks at the other guy, the one who just talked; backpack on just one of his shoulders, tilts his head to the side where his backpack isn’t hanging, makes a gaping face and covers his mouth, ‘’Oh! So sorry! Did I interrupt something? You whoring yourself out to the captain maybe? Don’t think he wants a lap-dog, honey, don’t waste your time with him. You could actually make money with your, well, profession.’’. The other guy’s actually gaping now, but not the way Kevin was, actually gaping. Kevin’s sure he’s going to stutter some shit that doesn’t make any sense, but then the other guy, the guy that he eye-fucked for like five seconds says, ‘’I’m Pax. Come on, let’s go.’’ and then he leaves. Kevin didn’t even get a chance to introduce himself. 

 

The rest of the day is like any other year, he doesn’t even listen to anything, he just doodles on his notebook. Things do get interesting when he goes back to his locker though.


End file.
